Italgria
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Italgria is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1024 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Italgria work diligently to produce Fish and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Italgria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Italgria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Italgria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Italgria will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Alliance Affiliations *TFD *\m/ *NPO *TFD The Nation of Italgria, ruled by Sir Volpe, started out as a new nation in The Foreign Division. Due to the nation's newness, it was unable to cope with being in the alliance and had to join the lower \m/ alliance. After his nation was blown to bits, Sir Volpe took refuge in the New Pacific Order until finally deciding it was time to tempt fate and try TFD once again. Inter-Alliance Wars Italgria took down 11 members of the Federation of Armed Nations during the FAN War, putting itself among one of the most active in war. It was also a big factor in the UJP War, taking down another five members and two members of the Grand Global Alliance. After that, Italgria only took on rogues. It has taken down seven of them. Sir Volpe still tries to get as close to war as he can, which is why he became the Minister of TFD's Security. Making His Way When Sir Volpe could not decide where he should go, he tried to make a living by selling products; however, few of them actually worked out. Such products were: First Attempt - DVD Rewinder This product flew off the shelves at first, as people figured they could save themselves much time with this handy gadget. The citizens of Italgria decided to party with all the money gained. However, they were then forced to sell their homes to make up for the effects of 100% satisfaction clause when many people brought the rewinders back to the stores. Second Attempt - Xbox Shoe Bought by many gamers and geeks alike, this ensured that people could still play video games at their friend's house when controllers were short. It was one of the more profitable items created by the people of Italgria, generating the money that got them to where they are now. Third Attempt The inhabitants of Italgria have not yet taken a third stab at the invention market, but promise that as soon as they do, it shall be posted here complete with an order form. Additional Information Location The nation of Italgria has moved many times: from living on boats in the ocean, to under rocks in Europe, to underwater volcanoes; nobody really knows where the nation of Italgria currently sits, although many guess that it is somewhere in Italy, hiding under bowls of pasta. People Nobody knows much about the people that inhabit this land, other than the facts that 75% of them are women and that all of them go to an annual judging to see if they belong in the land of Italgria. Due to the number of females, it is common for males to have three to five wives.